Isla Misteriosa
by RosyGlezEli
Summary: hay una nueva aventura para nuestros héroes en una isla desconocida
1. Chapter 1

Isla misteriosa parte1

En este fic nuestros héroes van a ser llamados a una misión en el agua, será un nuevo mundo, atacara un nuevo monstruo será la muerte para alguien.

Todo empieza con una mañana muy tranquila, los chicos estaban viendo una película de Max Jackson hasta que sonó la alarma y ellos se exaltaron, y revisaron de donde había sido esa emergencia, esta había sido mandada de los canales, al parecer los piratas estaban causando problemas a una pequeña caverna que estaba cerca de ese lugar

Eli: tenemos que irnos

Ellos tomaron sus mecabestias y salieron con rumbo a los canales y cuando llegaron

Eli: Malvolio Drake, detente o sufre las consecuencias

Malvolio: y quien eres tu princesa para detenerme

Eli: yo soy un Shane y te ordeno que te detengas

Alfa: ya deja de discutir con él, es un pirata ya sabes que jamás te va a escuchar

Malvolio: ¡Alfa!

Alfa: ah, te acuerdas de mi

Malvolio: no tienes más trabajos para nosotros

En ese momento Eli fue por Alfa y empezó a hablar con ella

Eli: oye, ¿a qué se refiere Malvolio Drake?

Alfa: ah, sí, recuerdas cuando llego mi prima me puse celosa y me vine a construir mi refugio aquí en los canales

Eli: si, lo recuerdo perfectamente

Alfa: pues bien, convencí a los piratas para que me ayudaran a construir, pero los convencí con oro, después como ya no tenía dinero los obligue a trabajar por las malas

Eli: eso explica por qué a ti si te hablan por tu nombre

Alfa: si y por eso a ti te dicen princesa

Eli: no, en lo personal no sé por qué me dicen así

Alfa: bien, que crees, creo que ya tenemos que irnos antes de que acaben con toda la caverna

Eli: tienes razón, pero no dices tú que necesitamos un plan

Alfa: oh, mi querido Eli yo ya tengo un plan desde antes que llegáramos a la caverna

Eli: está bien, entonces vámonos

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Isla misteriosa parte2

Ellos salieron de ese lugar y fueron hacia donde se encontraban sus demás amigos

Alfa: Malvolio, si quieres oro tendrás que vencerme en un duelo

Malvolio: de acuerdo

Entonces el duelo empezó Alfa lanzo a una AquaBeek Malvolio por consiguiente lanzo a su Emulek pero no contaba con lo que seguía la Emulek de Malvolio se transformó en la AquaBeek de Alfa pero no con el mismo poder, esta venció a la Emulek de Malvolio y le dio un buen golpe a Malvolio

Alfa: te rindes, o sigues luchando

Malvolio: tengo que seguir luchando

Alfa: bien, como quieras

Entonces ella lanzo a una electroshock que dejo inconsciente a Malvolio

Alfa: muy bien piratas si no quieren que les pase lo mismo que a Malvolio será mejor que se vayan de una vez por todas

Entonces los piratas salieron corriendo de ese lugar

Eli: wow, no esperaba eso

Trixie: como lograste vencer a Malvolio tan rápido

Alfa: ah, eso lo aprendí en el último viaje que hice

Eli: te refieres a la disque isla imaginaria

Alfa: si, y no es imaginaria, de verdad existe

Kord: si como no

Alfa: no me creen, de acuerdo, nada más para que me crean los voy a llevar a la isla

Trixie: si, con eso me convenciste, la isla es real, no tienes que llevarnos a ella

Kord: yo sigo sin creer

Alfa: muy bien, empaquen sus cosas, nos vamos a la isla misteriosa

Eli: no crees que sea un poco arriesgado para todos nosotros

Alfa: no

Eli: pero, no has escuchado la leyenda

Alfa: si, pero también he ido a esa isla, y con toda seguridad te puedo decir que esa leyenda es pura mentira, excepto algunas cosas

_**Continuara…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Isla misteriosa parte3

Eli: estas segura

Alfa: si

Eli: está bien, entonces llévanos a esa isla

Ellos regresaron al refugio para poder empacar las cosas necesarias para el viaje

Ya estaban todos listos para poder salir en camino

Eli: listo, ya estoy listo para salir

Alfa: si, yo también ya estoy lista

Eli: son necesarias tantas maletas

Alfa: si, solo empaque lo necesario

Eli: entonces para que tantas maletas

Alfa: desde mi última visita a la isla recuerdo que hay una parte en donde tienes que pasar por debajo del agua, ir a la cima de una montaña, cruzar un lago de lava ardiente y llegas al centro de la isla donde está el templo donde está la babosa más poderosa, así que empaque unos trajes de buceo, unos trajes de montañismo y unos trajes resistentes al calor

Eli: y todo eso es necesario, porque las babosas nos pueden ayudar

Alfa: si, pero hay unos lugares en donde no es posible que ellas nos ayuden

Eli: entiendo, pues, ya nos podemos ir

Trixie: no se los demás

Kord: si, las mecas ya están mejoradas

Pronto: si, ya pueden irse

Eli: que tú no vas con nosotros

Pronto: no, a mí no me van a hacer ir a esa isla llena de monstruos

Eli: vamos Pronto

Pronto: nada de vamos Pronto a Pronto

Eli: vamos, sabes tal vez en esa isla haya peligros pero no te va a pasar nada

Alfa: además en esa isla no hay nada de lo que dice la leyenda

Pronto: pero, esa leyenda se oye muy real

Alfa: recuerda que yo ya he estado en esa isla y te puedo asegurar que no hay nada de qué preocuparse

_**Continuara…**_


	4. Chapter 4

Isla misteriosa parte4

Pronto: de acuerdo han logrado convencer a Pronto, ahora si ya podemos irnos

Alfa: bien, para empezar tenemos que llegar a la costa este de BajoTerra

Eli: de acuerdo en marcha

Entonces ellos tomaron sus mecabestias y se dirigieron hacia la costa este de BajoTerra

Alfa: ahora tenemos que dirigirnos hacia, hacia…

Eli: ¿hacia dónde?

Alfa: ustedes solo síganme y ya

Entonces todos siguieron a Alfa hacia el horizonte hasta que

Eli: ¿Qué es eso?

Alfa: es un tornado

Kord: no veo a la babosa que lo provoca

Alfa: es porque no hay ninguna babosa que lo provoque

Trixie: eso es imposible, y si no hay babosa ¿Cómo explicas el tornado?

Alfa: bien, en el mundo ardiente es muy común ver esto, esos tornados se crean por una corriente de aire frio con una corriente de aire caliente y se persiguen hasta que se quedan dando vueltas creando un fenómeno natural llamado tornado pero como este está en el agua se le conocería como un ciclón

Eli: ella tiene razón, no hay babosa que lo provoque

Trixie: y ahora que, nos está obstruyendo el paso

Kord: yo digo que esperemos hasta que pase

Alfa: sería una gran idea si este tornado fuera común pero no este tiene una especie de poder o no sé qué no para por más que esperes

Eli: ¿y entonces que sugieres hacer?

Alfa: que pasa si les digo que para llegar a la isla tenemos que atravesar ese tornado

Kord, Eli, Trixie: ¡QUE!

Alfa: sí, creo que olvide comentarles ese detalle antes de venir

Kord: y según tu no había peligros

Alfa: yo nunca dije que no había peligros, yo dije que no eran esos peligros

Eli: pero como planeas cruzarlo, esto podría acabar con toda América con solo pasar

_**Continuara…**_


	5. Chapter 5

Isla misteriosa parte5

Trixie: ¿Qué es América?

Alfa: bien, mira América es un continente del mundo ardiente, un continente es como una isla pero muy grande

Kord: si, muy bien, saben que yo odio el agua y no me harán entrar en esa cosa aunque fuera un manantial

Alfa: no te preocupes no te vamos a obligar, es más ni siquiera vamos a entrar nosotros

Eli: ¿a qué te refieres?

Alfa: mira detrás de ti

Eli volteo la mirada hacia atrás

Eli: se está acercando

Alfa: si lo sé no es maravilloso, como la fuerza de la naturaleza es tan potente y tan masiva

Eli: si no hacemos algo rápido ahora nos va a aplastar

Alfa: lo único que tienen que hacer es aferrarse lo más fuerte a sus mecas, es lo único que pueden hacer

Pronto: ¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Alfa: ahí viene, prepárense

Entonces el tornado los alcanzo, todos estaban muy asustados, hasta que el tornado se detuvo, ellos abrieron los ojos y observaron que estaban en una playa

Eli: están todos bien

Trixie: si

Kord: todo en orden

Pronto: Pronto está bien

Eli: ¿dónde está Alfa?

Kord: ahí está su mecabestia

Eli fue a revisar si no estaba por ahí así que se puso a gritar como loco desesperado

Eli: ¡Alfa, Alfa, Alfa!

Alfa: aquí estoy ¿Qué te pasa?

Eli: me asustaste

_**Continuara…**_


	6. Chapter 6

Isla misteriosa parte6

Alfa: ahora que hice

Eli: desaparecer

Alfa: ya cálmate ni que eso fuera el fin del mundo

Eli: lo es para mí

Alfa: bien, ya estoy aquí ya tranquilo

Eli: ¿Dónde estabas?

Alfa: ah, fui a ver en donde estábamos

Kord: y ¿Dónde estamos?

Alfa: bien, si lo quieren averiguar síganme

Ellos la siguieron y los guio hacia unas plantas gigantescas

Trixie: jamás había visto plantas de este tamaño

Alfa: y te sorprenderá más lo que hay detrás de estas plantas

Entonces ellos quitaron las plantas y siguieron caminando, después encontraron una especie de barranco, pero desde ese punto se podía apreciar todo el paisaje

Alfa: bienvenidos a la isla misteriosa

Eli: amor, puedes venir un rato, necesito hablar contigo

Alfa: bien, ya vine que se te ofrece

Eli: estas son especies del mundo ardiente, como llegamos aquí, desde BajoTerra

Alfa: ja, si yo también pensé eso, pero mira hacia arriba, ¿hay cielo?

Eli: no, pero entonces, ¿qué es esta isla?, ¿Por qué tiene especies de la superficie?

Alfa: eso es lo que no descubro todavía, pero tras mi último viaje descubrí esto

Eli: ¿un libro?

Alfa: si, pero esto te dice que para averiguar el significado de esta isla tienes que viajar hasta el centro de la isla

Eli: y le entiendes a este libro

Alfa: si

Eli: es que tiene demasiados símbolos

Alfa: bien, te diré porque yo si le entiendo y tú no, bien alcanzas a ver este símbolo

_**Continuara…**_


	7. Chapter 7

Isla misteriosa parte7

Eli: si, es como un trébol de cuatro hojas

Alfa: bien, ese es el símbolo de los Ayal, este libro perteneció a mi abuelo

Eli: ¿y porque lo encontraste en esta isla?

Alfa: bien, eso es una larga historia, se supone que mi abuelo lo dejo aquí para que nadie lo pudiera encontrar, así que cuando mi abuelo le entrego la responsabilidad a mi padre le dijo dónde estaba, pero mi padre no le creyó, pero después cuando yo tenía unos seis años mi abuelo me dijo lo mismo, pero yo si le creí aunque deje de pensar en eso, jamás olvide lo que me dijo y cuando averigüe que esta isla existía me emocione y vine y en el camino para encontrar a la babosa súper poderosa encontré en el centro de la isla el símbolo Ayal entonces me dio curiosidad y fui a ver entonces encontré este libro, eso es todo

Eli: pero, sigo sin entender ¿Cómo es que están aquí especies del mundo ardiente?

Alfa: no lo sé, pero no son muchas

Eli: que no son muchas, hay elefantes, lobos, jabalíes, jirafas, tigres, serpientes, perros, y ya no he visto mas

Alfa: si, pero no creo que nos pase algo

En ese momento les hablaron sus amigos

Kord: no los quisiera interrumpir chicos, pero podrían decirnos que es esto

Alfa: hagan lo que hagan no se muevan

Eli: háganle caso eso es mortal

Trixie: pero ¿Qué es?

Alfa: es un cascabel diamantado, una de las serpientes de cascabel más mortales del mundo, estas inyectan una toxina que si no te atienden rápido, podrías morir en cuestión de segundos

Trixie: ¿cómo es que jamás las había visto?

Alfa: ¿Qué opinas Eli les decimos?

Eli: si, pues ya estamos aquí

Kord: decirnos que

Alfa: estas especies son del mundo ardiente

Trixie: ¿y que hacen aquí?

Alfa: eso lo descubriremos más adelante, pero ahora tenemos otro problema con la serpiente

Eli: si, pero que hacemos, nadie aquí sabe controlar estas cosas

Alfa: bien, esperen aquí

_**Continuara…**_


	8. Chapter 8

Isla misteriosa parte8

Ella tomo una vara, se puso con cuidado atrás de la serpiente, entonces con la vara, la puso sobre la cabeza de la cobra entonces con su otra mano la atrapo rápido antes de que se lograra soltar y la levanto del piso

Alfa: listo, problema resuelto

Eli: ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?

Alfa: no lo sé, tal vez la deje ir

Trixie: ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Alfa: bien, es fácil aprender si uno de tus primos trabaja con serpientes, ahora bien, salgan rápido de aquí

Ellos obedecieron y cuando ellos salieron Alfa soltó a la serpiente

Kord: ¿y ahora qué?

Alfa: tenemos que seguir caminando

Eli: ¿y hacia dónde?

Alfa: bien, tenemos que seguir el camino de la naturaleza

Kord: y ya no hay más cosas peligrosas o si

Alfa: ah, sí, sobre eso, no se acerquen a los animales que se parecen a las mecabestias y a algunos más, pero no se preocupen en tanto no bajemos la guardia estaremos bien

Pronto: que opinan si Pronto los espera con las mecabestias

Eli: bien, si quieres quedarte solo con los animales peligrosos y sin defensas, de acuerdo

Pronto: mejor voy con ustedes

Alfa: bien, andando

Ellos caminaron y caminaron hasta que llegaron a una especie de templo antiguo en ruinas

Alfa: ¿pero qué paso aquí?

Eli: ¿Qué te pasa?

Alfa: se supone que aquí estaba el templo de la babosa más poderosa de todas

Eli: ¿y que paso?

En eso se sintió un pequeño terremoto no muy fuerte

Alfa: creo que ya se lo que paso

Eli: si te refieres a un terremoto, si creo que fue eso

_**Continuara…**_


	9. Chapter 9

Isla misteriosa parte9 capítulo final

Trixie: ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Alfa: un terremoto

Kord: ¿y qué es eso?

Eli: un terremoto es un movimiento de la tierra muy brusco

Alfa: bien, pero tenemos que continuar si queremos llegar hoy mismo a casa

Eli: ella tiene razón, si nos quedamos aquí en la noche podrían pasarnos cosas muy malas

Kord: ¿cómo que cosas malas?

Alfa: ah, pues los animales podrían comernos o matarnos

Trixie: si, tienen razón mejor continuemos con el camino

Alfa: no se preocupen, ya casi llegamos estamos a solo unos metros

Ellos continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a un lugar que estaba en ruinas totalmente

Alfa: ya llegamos

Eli: ¿A dónde llegamos?

Alfa: miren vengan conmigo, les mostrare a dónde estamos

Ellos la acompañaron a un lugar que estaba más alto y pudieron ver una especie de escudo que estaba en el centro de ese lugar

Eli: pero, esto no es posible

Kord: ¿Qué te pasa amigo?

Eli: es que se supone que esto no existe

Alfa: si tienes razón, yo también pensé que era una broma

Trixie: y que significa eso, solo dice Atlantis

Eli: es que se supone que esta era una isla del mundo ardiente y en un maremoto se hundió hasta las profundidades del océano, por eso es que no entiendo que hace aquí

Alfa: bien, llegue a una cierta conclusión, tal vez un movimiento de las placas tectónicas haya causado que la isla dado a que estaba abajo del mar se haya hundido más y más hasta que llego aquí

Eli: bien, linda hipótesis, pero ahora que hacemos

Alfa: no lo sé, ¿quieren regresar a casa?

Pronto: si, Pronto el magnífico ya no quiere estar aquí

Kord: no sería tan mala idea

Trixie: si no estaría nada mal

Eli: bueno, si quieren

Alfa: bien, creo que estamos de acuerdo todos, hora de irnos

Ellos regresaron a dónde habían dejado a sus mecabestias y regresaron al refugio

**Bien amigos de Fanfiction este es el final de la historia espero les haya gustado**

_**FIN.**_


End file.
